Le Maître de la Douleur
by Carly Cullen Black
Summary: ¿Qué te trajo hasta mi, Cher?..Quiero pobrar la sumisión..Solo tienes 14..Lo se..Soy tu profesor de francés..Lo se..Tengo 35..Lo se..Soy un dom muy sádico y violento..Si terminas gustándome no te dejaré ir..Lo se..Entonces ahora somos Amo y Esclava,Cher
1. Le Maître de la Douleur

**One-Shot para el concurso ****Bella loves fanfiction**

**Nombre: **Le Maître de la Douleur

**Link .net/s/7412194/1/L e_Maitre_de_la_Douleur**

**Autora**: Carly Cullen Black

**Desclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a SM, yo solo invente la historia.

**Cantidad de palabras**: **3,133**

**Advertencias:** Lenguaje fuerte, contenido sexual, relación de Amo y Esclavo (Dom y Sum), entre un mayor

(35 años) y una menor (14 años).

**Notas de la autora**: Este es mi primer fic de concurso, así que por favor no tengan miedo en tirarme sus cítricas, sena malas o buenas.

**Samurai**: ¿Qué te trajo hasta mi, Cher?.. Quiero pobrar la sumisión..Solo tienes 14..Lo se..Soy tu profesor de francés..Lo se..Tengo 35..Lo se..Soy un dom muy sádico y violento..Lo se..Si terminas gustándome no te dejaré ir..Lo se..Entonces ahora somos Amo y Esclava, ponte de rodillas Cher

Me levante y vi la oscura mañana. Mi vida era muy gris, siempre lo había sido. Mis padres ya no se hablaban.

Lo único a lo que se dedicaban el exitoso empresario Charles Swan y su hermosa esposa, ex modelo, Renee Swan, era lucir bien frente a las cámaras y preocuparse por hacer cada vez mas dinero. Lo demás, como su matrimonio y su hija, simplemente sobraban.

Yo no le daba importancia alguna, la verdad nunca los quise y ellos nunca me quisieron a mí. Renee me lo dejo muy claro a la edad de 6 años

Flash Bakc

-Me cago en los agentes – Grito Renee tirando su BlackBerry contra el suelo y rompiéndolo en miles y miles de pedazos.

-¿Qué sucede mami?

-Es todo tu culpa- Me apunto con el dedo

-¿Qué hice? ¿Hice algo malo mami? –Pregunte al bodo de las lágrimas

- Hiciste algo imperdonable, Si no fuera por ti, por tu maldita existencia. Yo seguiría siendo modelo.

-¿Qué hice para que te enojaras conmigo? –Pregunte con lágrimas bañando mi rostro, desde mis ojos hasta mi barbilla.

-Si no fuera por tu existencia, yo aun seria hermosa, mi cuerpo seguiría siendo el de una diosa y todas las agencias de modelaje seguirían peleándose por contratarme y me pagarían miles de millones por cada desfile. Pero no, tú tuviste que ser concebida y deformar mi hermoso cuerpo. Ni hablar de nacimiento me dejaste tan destruida por dentro como por fuera- Me gritó a 5 centímetros de mi cara.

-Lo siento. Lo siento mucho- Lloré limpiándome la cara con mis manos.

-Al menos frente a las cámaras nos hacer como la familia perfecta. Mas te vale que lo que paso aquí se quede aquí, si se lo cuentas a alguien, te matare enana de mierda ¿Entiendes? –Me tiró del pelo, y me pegó del cuello a la pared.

-Si- Dije como pude

-Bien, y ahora vete, que si tu padre te ve llorando me reclara que pude habernos visto alguno de los empleados- Salio de la sala.

Fin Flashback

Fui al baño y me plante frente al espejo.

Mi apariencia era incomprensible. A pesar que durmiera 8 horas al día, bajo mis ojos había bolsas en lugar ojeras. No importaba si me planchaba el pelo a la noche, al día siguiente tenia un manojo de rizos difíciles de peinar. Sin importar mis intentos de broncearme, siempre estaba pálida, casi traslucida. Y el hecho de que fuera día tras día al gimnasio para mejorar mi físico, y solo fuera un maldito escarbadientes me deprimía más de lo habitual.

Me moje la cara para despabilarme, me arregle los rizos, o al menos los que se dejaron. Me lavé los dientes, y e perfume antes de ponerme mi uniforme de la escuela y bajar a desayunar.

El uniforme consistía en una falda corta de color azul, un suéter sin mangas y una camisa blanca.

Yo asistía al .La mejor escuela católica de Nueva York. Para señoritas obviamente, Charles Swan jamás dejaría que su hija se acercara a un joven menor de edad. Al parecer según el, los jóvenes de hoy en día estaban con las hormonas tan alborotadas que el solo ver unos zapatos de mujer ya los excitaba.

Lo cual damas y caballeros, era una gran mentira. El solo me mandaba hay porque creía que yo iba a ser tan zorra como mi madre e iba tirarme al primer chico que se me cruzara. Sin mencionar que me dijo que ni se me ocurriera ser lesbiana.

Al bajar me contre con una taza llena de te y una tostada sola. Me la comí in saborear, sin prisa y sin emoción. De todas maneras estaba sola. Como siempre.

Veinte minutos después yo ya estaba camino a la escuela, en uno de los muchos coches de mi padre. El había decretado que su auto más viejo seria para llevarme a la escuela. El chofer no me miraba, al menos no a los ojos. Pude notar como al subirse el al auto, enfoco el retrovisor en mi falda y cada media hora posaba sus ojos en el espejo retrovisor.

Yo solo cerraba las piernas tanto como podía. Esta no era la primera vez que el hacia eso.

Ya llevaba dos años así. Había otros chóferes que hacían lo mismo y cuando los acusaba con Charlie, el solo los despedía y los cambiaba por otros que hacían lo mismo, así que cuando llego el tercer chofer, Charlie se cansó y me dijo que me conformara. De todos modos ellos solo me miraban. No me violaban ni nada por estilo.

Cuando menos me di cuenta, Mike ya me estaba abriendo la puerta del coche.

-Que tenga un buen día señorita Swan – Dijo bajando la cabeza para mirarme mejor el trasero.

Yo solo resople, tome mi bolso y caminé hacia la entrada de la escuela.

Iba a cruzar las enromes puerta de madera de la entrada cuando sentí como alguien se me tiraban encima.

-Hola Belly Bells – Saludo sonriente Alice.

-Hola Al – Devolví el saludo sonriéndole.

Alice Brandon, mi mejor amiga en todo el mundo. Había llegado a Nueva York hacia ya 5 años. Su madre era conocida como "Lady Brandon". Una de las mejores diseñadoras de modas de todo el mundo. Su padre era Collin Brandon, un juez de unos 50 años. Alice era la viva imagen de su madre, y su vida al igual que la mía, era bastante solitaria, solo que ella se presentaba día tras día con una sonrisa en la cara.

-¿Cómo va tu vida? –Pregunto caminando a mi lado por los pasillos de la escuela.

-Como siempre ¿Y la tuya?

-Como siempre, esta noche Lady se va a Paris para su gran desfile de invierno y el juez se va de vacaciones a Miami junto a unas 5 strippers. – Respondió entrando a nuestro salón de clase.

Dejamos nuestros bolsos en los primeros asientos que vimos y no sentamos para seguir charlando.

Poco después llego Rose.

Rosalie Hale era una famosa modelo de 15 años recién cumplidos, que gracias a su muy desarrollado físico aparentaba tener dieciocho.

Tenía el pelo rubio, casi blanco, hasta la cintura. Ojos como un par de zafiros, piel blanca como la nieve, y un cuerpo delgado como el de una gacela y curvo como un violín.

-Nos vemos- Se despidió de sus seguidoras con una sonrisa, que se borró apenas ellas se fueron.

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirles que cuando lleguen vallan al patio trasero de la escuela? , he tenido que soportar a Jessica y a Lauren durante 15 minutos. – Se quejo sentándose a nuestro lado.

Rápidamente toco el timbre anunciando que debíamos reunirnos en la capilla del colegio para la misa matutina.

Ese era el momento en que las alumnas y profesores debían pedir "disculpas" por sus pecados.

Pero muchas, al igual que o solo mirábamos al profesor de francés. Edward Cullen.

Se podía escuchar como todas suspiraban y decían cosas como "oh por Dios, es hermoso" "está muy bueno" "lo violo".

Pero yo estaba muy embobada como para prestar atención a las que me rodeaban. Estaba perdida en ese par de esmeraldas de color jade.

El no era simplemente hermoso, era más, y no lo decía por su físico. Al verlo, sentí que veía mas que un rostro descomunalmente hermoso, si no que a un hombre serio y misterioso. Yo me memoria por descifrar los secretos que guardaba un alma tan oscura como la que yo estaba observando en esos momentos.

-Eso es todo, ya pueden ir a sus respectivos salones. – Sentenció Tanya con su usual expresión de hierro.

Yo ya llevaba dos años así. En los cuales Edward Cullen se había hecho su reputación.

Lo llamaban, se decía que ya se había tirado a varias profesoras como la de español (María Monterrey) la profesora de matemáticas (Victoria Sutherland), la de gimnasia (Leah Clearwater) y que tenía relaciones como mujeres muy importantes como Las hermanas Vulturi, las empresarias. Su última victima era la directora Tanya Denali.

Tanya era una mujer cruel y fría, pero más que nada era hermosa. Poseía un pelo rubio oscuro, los ojos remarcados por un fuerte delineador negro, y su esbelta figura cubierta por un traje negro que se le amoldaba como una segunda piel y resaltaba su cuerpo.

Todas murmuraban que ella y Edward se casarían ya que ambos eran igual de hermosos y sádicos. Incluso yo pensaba eso, solo que no lo admitía porque me deprimía hasta el punto de querer matarme.

Durante los recreos, y varias clases que se me plateaban fáciles, yo me la pasaba leyendoen los baños leyendo _Lolita_. Hacia un par de años yo no leería eso ni muerta. Pero desde que conocí a Edward Cullen decidí aprender todo lo que pudiera de la lujuria. Ya había leído el _Diario De una Ninfomana, Historia Del Ojo, El Amante y las Edades De Lulu._

Estaba perdida entre las fantasías de Humbert con Lola, cuando el timbre que marcaba mi última clase sonó

Al llegar al salón me senté y esperé ansiosa por dentro, pues ahora me tocaba mi clase preferida, francés.

Era mi mejor materia, no sabía si se debía a que realmente me gustaba el idioma, o simplemente a que me había enamorado del profesor.

-_Bonjour Mesdames- Saludo este entrando en el salón _

_- B__onjour, monsieur__Cullen- Saludamos todas a tono _

- ¿Todas leyeron el libro que le encomendé e hicieron sus reportes?

-Oui

-Trés bien, ¿Quién desea ser la primera en leerlo?

Yo fui la primera de muchas en levantar la mano y por alguna razón Dios me había escuchado

- Madnoacel Swan, usted primero.

-Vanidoso, ambicioso y absolutamente falto de escrúpulos, así se nos presenta Georges Duroy, el protagonista de _Bel Ami_. Con él, Guy de Maupassant dibuja al perfecto arribista, dispuesto a alcanzar el éxito a cualquier precio, puesto que está convencido de que el éxito es algo que la sociedad le debe en pago por sus excepcionales prendas.

_Bel Ami_ retrata a la sociedad intelectual, política y financiera del París de finales del siglo XIX, pero sobre todo retrata a un hombre. Un hombre cuyo meteórico ascenso, logrado a base de suerte tanto como de tretas poco honradas, logra interesar de inmediato al lector que, no obstante, seguirá con cierta prevención sus aventuras.

-Impresionante, la felicito Swan .Dix – Me dedico una luminosa y blanca sonrisa.

-Merci - Me senté muy sonrojada.

-¿Quién quiere ser la siguiente?

Luego todas empezaron a pelearse por las siguientes en recibir una sonrisa de Edward, Le Maître de la Douleur, Cullen.

Durante la clase yo solo lo miraba babosa mientras se me mojaban las pantys. Probablemente hubiera inundado el salón entero con mis jugos y mi saliva, sino fuera por que la clase estaba limitada por un horario.

-Eso es todo por hoy Mesdames, ya pueden irse. – Abrió la puerta y se paro junto a ella.

-¿Señor Cullen? – Me acerque a el cuando el salón se quedo vacío

-¿Si señorita Swan? – Pregunto sentándose en su escritorio, guardando algunos papales en su maletín.

-Yo quería….quería saber – Tartamudee. Había practicado este momento muchas veces, pero el aire simplemente se me había ido y no podía hablar.

-¿Si? –Prosiguió indiferente.

Alzando la vista vi en su rostro que no le quedaba mucha paciencia .Por lo que reaccione rápidamente. Cerré la puerta del salón, para luego acercarme a el y besarlo.

Mientras lo besaba cerré los ojos con fuerza, saboreando esos finos y gruesos labios, deliciosos y embriagantes.

Poco a poco me fui separando de el mientras abría los ojos.

-Me gustas mucho Edward – Le confesé cuando ya estuvimos a una distancia normal.

El suspiro levemente antes de contestar

- Esto no puede ser. – Sentencio con vos algo triste.

-¿Por qué? –Pregunte conteniendo un dolor y un sufrimiento insoportables.

-Soy un adulto y tu una niña, soy tu profesor y…

-Pero yo no quiero estar con Edward Cullen, el profesor de francés – Me apure a aclarar.

-¿Entonces de que hablas? –Pregunto confundido.

_-Yo quiero estar con Edward Cullen, Le Maître__de la Douleur – Pronuncie con un fluido acento francés, mirándolo a los ojos. _

_El solo me miro con un poco de sorpresa, para luego volver su cara a la normalidad, sobarse un poco la barbilla, con unos pequeños indicios de barbar, y luego volver a hablar. _

_-_¿Qué te trajo hasta mi, Cher?

-Quiero pobrar la sumisión

-Solo tienes 14

-Lo se

-Soy tu profesor de francés.

-Lo se

-Tengo 35

se

-Soy un dom muy sádico y violento..

-Lo se

-Si terminas gustándome no te dejaré ir

-Lo se

Ante todas mis afirmaciones el guardo un profundo silencio, hasta que su lama salio a la superficie.

- Ponte de rodillas Cher – Sonrió de forma cínica.

Le obedecí inmediatamente. Justo cuando mis rodillas hacían contacto con el suelo, el se bajaba los pantalones y liberaba la polla más grande de la historia.

Yo me quede paralizada al ver semejante obra maestra. Era una columna de hierro toda venosa y caliente como la lava.

- Hazme un francés Cher, si lo haces bien te recompensare.

Lentamente abrí mi boca en forma de O y tome la maravillosa punta de esa lanza recta y puntiaguda.

Al tenerla en mi boca saboree el amargo pre-semen que estaba bastante acumulado en el rosado y gordo glande.

Lo chupe hasta dejarlo completamente limpio. Pero no fue nada fácil, el tamaño del glande era tal que algunas veces se raspaba con mis dientes.

-Joder Cher, no sabes durante cuanto me imagine esto.

Me sorprendí ente esa confesión, pero no abandone mi tarea, una buena sumisa nunca lo hacia a menos que su amo lo ordenara.

-Desde que llegue a esta escuela hace 2 malditos años, tu fuiste mi único entretenimiento. Este lugar esta lleno de chicas guapas ¿sabes?

-Las chicas de aquí tienen cuerpos esculturales, ojos llamativos y claros, cabello precioso y con olor a flores vivas, como rosas u orquídeas. Pieles brillazas, bustos de buen tamaño. Pero tu….

¿Me estaba diciendo que era…fea? ¿Entonces yo no le gustaba?

-Ese cuerpo desgarbado y sin busto que tienes.

Continua

-Esos ojos tristes.

Vamos, no has leído novelas eróticas por tanto tiempo solo para nada.

-Tu cabello largo y medio pajoso.

Nunca serás un verdadera Sum si te detienes.

-Tu piel que te hace parecer muerta.

Este es tu mas grande sueño, aunque sea termínalo.

-Tu olor a flores silvestres muertas.

Y con eso se corrió sin piedad en mi boca. Mientras yo derramaba un par de lágrimas muy finas, casi invisibles.

-Toda tu me excita de sobre manera. – Confeso con una hermosa sonrisa ladina.

Yo solo me quede sin palabras y con los ojos abiertos de forma descomunal.

-Realmente me gustas Bella, y quiero ser tu Dom, por el resto de la eternidad ¿Qué te parece? –Pregunto antes de besarme de forma lenta, apasionada y cariñosa.

-Si, amo….

-Entonces ahora somos Amo y Esclava.

**¿Les ha gustado? Si es así por favor voten por mi fic**.


	2. Chapter 2

**¿Qué historias quieres que continúe? Vota por tus tres favoritas**

1 Chantaje

25 » 18%

2 Atrapada

22 » 16%

3 acosada por un amor peligroso

17 » 12%

4 ¿Por qué yo?

12 » 9%

5 Mi anorexia, ¿solo mi problema?

11 » 8%

6 El Alumno Dominante y La Profesora Sumisa

10 » 7%

7 Iglesia Del Amanecer

10 » 7%

8 Embarazo secreto

9 » 6%

9 La chica de la peluca

5 » 3%

10 Le Maître de la Douleur

5 » 3%

11 Bromas de Halloween

3 » 2%

12 Mi niña tras las rejas

2 » 1%

13 Sucia y Perversa Navidad

2 » 1%


End file.
